Azeroth Of Remnant
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: A child is found. One with powers that will change the course of history. She is power. She is courage. She is wisdom. She is ULTIMATE.
1. Chapter 1: Grimm VS Qrow

**A/N: Yes. I'm doing a third story. Why, you may ask? Simple: I have no sense of timing. I heard that Ruby's official birthday is, in fact, Halloween. So... How about a new story? Don't worry, I won't abandon any of my other stories. Just... They'll be delayed. How long, I don't know. How do I write several stories at once? I'll let you know if I ever find out.**

 **Anyway, this story is going to be about the most over-powered character in Warcraft, finding herself in Remnant. Who is this mystery girl who has the potential to destroy the universe if she so desired it, and whose power outclasses that of Sargeras, The Great Enemy Of All Life?**

 **I'm not telling. She'll introduce herself.  
**

The storm raged over the island of Patch. It was, to any true resident, completely unnatural. And, of course it was. For in the eye of this storm was a small cottage. It was not warm, or cheerful. No, it was broken down with years of misuse. It was battered, and looked ready to collapse.

Yet two small girls were approaching it. One had a brilliant yellow mane of hair. She was obviously the elder of the two, and had a look of determination, despite her obvious tiredness. This was Yang Xiao Long. She was looking for something she knew to be near. She was 9 years old. The second one, asleep, was black-haired, with red tips. She also wore a red cloak, wrapped around her. This was Ruby Rose. She laid in a small red wagon, pulled by Yang. Ruby was seven years old.

The cottage came into site. Yang strained, her lack of energy not deterring her from her task. She gave a mighty heave, and pulled herself, the wagon, and Ruby, into the broken cottage. Yang coughed, the dust thick in the air. Her eyes gazed around the small cottage, coming to rest on a heap of cloth. It was not tainted by the dust, and it seemed that it had only been placed there recently.

Curious, Yang went to the small bundle, and pulled gently. A gasp escaped her mouth.

Yang carefully replaced the blanket. She would come back to what was inside later. Yang sat down on the floor, tired as all heck. She had been walking most of the way. Yang might have been better off if she had left Ruby behind. Yang couldn't pull both her sister, and the mystery girl, in the wagon.

Yang heard a growl. She carefully peeked outside. Her eyes widened with fear.

There were creatures of Grimm. Several Beowulves, each about 7 feet tall, sniffed the ground. One turned and caught Yang's eye.

Yang pulled back, frightened.

The Beowulves howled, and charged the shack. They got stuck in the door, their claws reaching out.

Yang screamed, and blacked out.

Qrow Branwen, tall, lanky, and smelling like beer, sighed in relief.

That had been far too close. He gently picked up his niece, and made to place her in the wagon with Ruby. She stirred in his grasp, her eyes opening slowly.

"Uncle... Qrow?" she asked weakly.

"Well well well. Looks like this Firecracker's not dead yet." Qrow teased.

Yang coughed. "The... Blanket..." Then she, once again, blacked out.

Qrow frowned, and placed her in the small wagon.

He turned, and regarded the inside of the small shack. His eyes came to rest on the bundle of cloth. He moved forward, grabbed the blanket, and pulled, none too gently. His eyes widened in shock.

In the bundle, was a naked child, no older than Ruby. She seemed pale, and far thinner than any child should be. Her short hair was white as snow. A strange bag was nestled in her arms. Qrow took her pulse. It, despite her state, was strong, and solid.

Qrow growled. Visitors to Patch were rare. He would find out who left this obviously malnourished child here, and beat them to a pulp.

Qrow replaced the blanket, carefully wrapping it around her, so she couldn't move, and picked her up. Qrow's eyes narrowed in anger. No child should weigh this little. As it was, it made carrying her back to Tai's house far easier.

"What do you mean, there haven't been any white-haired children visiting Patch?"

Qrow grimaced at Taiyang Xiao Long, who, after seeing the mystery girl, had proceeded to call every port and flight bay on Patch, attempting to find out who had left the child.

Qrow, meanwhile, had placed Yang and Ruby in their respective beds, and the girl was laying on the couch, where the two men could keep an eye on her. He had then reclined on one of the two chairs in the room.

Tai hung up with a snort of disgust, and turned to Qrow. "Whoever left her MUST be capable of either invisibility or illusions, because I'm getting nowhere!"

"Either way, to ask the million dollar question, what do you plan with her?" He asked.

Tai sat heavily on the chair across from Qrow. "I don't know. The right thing to do would be to keep her here, but..."

"Does she have a family here or not?" Finished Qrow.

"No. I don't." said a new voice.

Qrow and Tai leapt from their chairs, staring at the girl.

"Did you hear that?" Qrow asked Tai.

"No, it wasn't your imagination." said the girl. "Thank you though, for bringing me here."

"So, who are you, mystery girl?" said Tai, relaxing his stance.

The girl sat upright, drawing the blanket around her. Her eyes opened. They were a solid blue. As Qrow and Tai looked at them, they saw images of stars reflected in them. The girl took a deep breath. And spoke the words which changed Remnant forever.

"My name is Azeroth."

"Azeroth, huh? Weird name." Said Qrow, as he returned to his seat.

"Is it?" Asked Azeroth. She turned to Taiyang. "Could I please have some food?"

"Sure." said Tai, cautiously. He looked at Qrow. Then left through a door into the kitchen.

"So." said Qrow, his eyes not leaving the girl. "I guess you're not from around here."

"That is correct." Azeroth confirmed.

Qrow leaned forward. "So where ARE you from? Haven? Mistral? Vale? Please tell me you're not from Atlas."

"I do not know where any of those places are."

Qrow was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Let me guess. Your parents kept you in a cage, barely gave you any food, and didn't tell you any basics of anything."

Azeroth let out a quiet laugh. "That may be true. The only things I remember are my dreams."

"Your dreams? What, you've been in a coma?"

"Yes... That would fit. I've been in a coma for my entire life, and today is my first day awake."

Qrow laughed. "Don't mess with me, kid. You're, what, seven?"

Azeroth gazed into Qrow's eyes. "I'm not lying."

Qrow coughed. He didn't know why, but... He had a feeling, deep in his bones, that she was telling the truth.

It was at this moment that Tai reentered the room, carrying a small feast. The moment he put it down in front of Azeroth, she lunged for it, knocked his arms away, and begun eating at a pace that surprised both of them.

"I heard what she said." Tai turned to Qrow. "Should we call Ozpin?"

Qrow watched the girl eat, then said, very carefully, looking at Tai, a smirk on his face. "Let's keep her a secret. Something tells me that 'Azeroth' will break Ozpin's mind."

"If I did, it would be an accident." Azeroth said, taking a breath.

The two turned to Azeroth. Their eyes widened. All of the food had been eaten. Every crumb.

"What interests me more, are those things that attacked Ruby, Yang, and I. What, exactly are Grimm? And who is Salem?"

 **A/N: Didn't expect that, did you? Azeroth, the Titan. WoW Chronicles states explicitly that will one day become strong enough to defeat Sargeras, so I figured, why not make a story with her as a main character? A few other people have created an Azeroth character, but not as I have.  
**

 _ **Azeroth: Who are you, might I ask?**_

 **WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU SEE ME?!**

 _ **It's not that hard. The Warcraft Development team loosely based me off of Azathoth, who, in your story, is your father, the Blind Idiot God. He slumbers, keeping the universe in existence, with your help. And so my power, now fully awakened, is quite similar to his. This enabled me to see you, and interfere with your author notes.**_

 **...Impossible...  
**

 _ **Nothing is impossible. The word itself says 'I'm possible'.**_

 **Don't quote Audrey Hepburn at me! How do you even KNOW that quote?**

 _ **I don't know. I assume that my power allows me to know these things... Or it might be a connection to you, seeing as you're writing me.**_

 **That may be. I don't know...  
**

 _ **You don't know? You are the Crawling Chaos. You are said to be omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent. How do you not know?**_

 **Well, you're for all intents and purposes, my FATHER! YOU TELL ME!  
**

 _ **I'm sorry. That was rude. Should we end these notes?**_

 **(Calms Down) You had a point. I accept your apology anyway. I shouldn't have overreacted. Do you want to finish?  
**

 _ **Certainly. (clears throat.) Next time on Azeroth Of Remnant: Time Skip. We'll go over the basics of what happened over the next eight years, skipping unneeded details here and there. Including my relationships with Ruby, and Yang, me forging a weapon from what I've got in my bag, and getting some new clothes.**_

 **Not necessarily in that order. Which reminds me, should we put you in a standard basic outfit, or make a dress that looks like a map of you?  
**

 _ **The first. I don't want to look like a mage. Dresses are too unwieldy.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ice VS Fire

**A/N: Hello, everyone! So, last chapter, we said that this one was basically a time skip, but we were throwing a few details in.**

 _ **Azeroth: We decided that it was too boring, and that people would hate our story.**_

 **So, instead, we're going to do a extra-long author's note, followed by Azeroth and Ruby VS Torchwick.**

 _ **Especially since Volume 5 comes out the 14th. And since they released the artwork today, we figured we'd continue this faster.**_

 **And so that we can drown out Hastur and Yhagni watching "My Little Nightgaunts: ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"** **in the next room.**

 _ **That show is horrible.**_

 **I know, right? Back to topic, what is the latest fashion that Azeroth is wearing? Let's hear straight from the source!**

 _ **...Ummm. Okay. So, my outfit is basically... Go look up 176 by exellero on DeviantArt. That, minus the spikes, and iron jaw, is what my top looks like.**_

 **Except it's all fabric.**

 _ **Yeah, that. I wear a cloak, similar to Ruby's, except blue...**_

 **Red VS Blue.**

 _ **...I hadn't realized that. As for my pants, go look up Lean by wlop, again, on DeviantArt. Oh, I wear a crown that looks like Icecrown Citadel.**_

 **An excellent combination.**

 _ **As for my weapon... Go look up Crescent Rose: V.32.3 - Full Bloom, by Dishwasher1910 on DeviantArt.**_

 **I don't care whether you have more than enough power to CREATE that, YOU DO NOT GET A DEATH STAR!**

 _ **Fine. How about that fishing rod weapon?**_

 **The one from the fan-made trailer? That... Would actually be pretty cool. But no. Better question: What will you have it made of?**

 _ **That satchel of items I was found with. The Eye of C'thun, a Vial of The Sunwell, A shard of Frostmourne, A scale of Deathwing, The Heart of Y'Shaarj, the Arm Of Blackhand, and the Heart of L'ura.**_

 **A well rounded set of powerful artifacts. How'd you get the Heart of Y'Shaarj?**

 _ **They forgot all about it after beating Garrosh senseless.**_

 **Oh.**

 ** _Keyblade?_**

 **No. Kingdom Hearts. Musical Instrument?**

 _ **No. Legend Of Zelda.**_ **Staff?**

 **...Fine. But it better be awesome.**

 _ **(Shows Darkened T'uure)**_

 **Damn you. Let's go with that. If anyone would be willing to draw Azeroth wearing this, send us a PM, and we'll work out details later.**

 _ **Please do. Artwork helps us with creating cool stories.**_

 **And the fact that there is absolutely no artwork of Azeroth's World Soul, just the planet.**

 _ **should we call my weapon?**_

 **Arkham's Asylum.**

 _ **That's not bad. But it's a Batman reference...**_

 **Technically no. Arkham is from the Cthulhu myths, being a place where H.P. Lovecraft placed many of his fictional stories.**

 _ **True.**_

 **And its thought to be a reference to Salem, Massachusetts.**

 _ **Fine. Arkham's Asylum it is.**_

 _ **I suppose that we should get on with it?**_

 _ **The Cast Of Monty Python And The Holy Grail: GET ON WITH IT!**_

 **Very well. Monty Python has spoken. So. You have a relationship with Ruby.**

 _ **Yes. She and I are close. Not dating yet, mostly because of Ruby's fear of her father.**_

 **And the fact that you are only there due to his kindness.**

 _ **That too.**_

 **How about Yang?**

 _ **We get along. She keeps teasing me, though.**_

 **What about Tai and Qrow?**

 _ **Qrow sees me as an adult. Tai, as a child. It took a lot of effort to get to a position where Qrow could tell me anything about Salem.**_

 **I forgot about that. What do you know about her?**

 _ **Little. While Qrow was willing to give me basic details, he withheld other information that he deemed it unnecessary for me to know. I'll let him go with that. For now. Suffice it to say, Salem is related to the Grimm, her minions are very dangerous, and that she may know of my presence. Not what I am, I haven't told anyone that. Actually, I don't even really know what I am.**_

 **...What do you mean?**

 _ **While writing the Author's Note along with you, I know what I am, what the future is, up until Volume 4, and all the stuff we've discussed. However, when I'm not doing this, my knowledge of other events significantly decreases. For example, I know who Cinder is, and what she's done. But once I leave this mental space, I will completely forget. And once I return to this place, I will remember again.**_

 **Oh. That is actually a huge surprise. On that note, should we discuss your Semblance?**

 _ **We should. It does require an explanation.**_

 **About the same time Ruby decided to become a Huntress, Azeroth decided to follow her. Wanting to keep your girlfriend safe?**

 _ **Partly. The other part involved my desire for understanding who I am exactly, and why I am here on Remnant. So Qrow unlocked our Aura's. Ruby's Semblance, as you know is speed, Yang's is a Knockback ability...**_

 **Kung Fu Panda. That scene with Po, and the punch doll.**

 _ **Exactly. Mine is... Storytime.**_

 **Unassuming name, terrifying power.**

 _ **Basically, I can start telling a story from my 'dreams'...**_

 **Really, they are stories of Azeroth's heroes and villains.**

 _ **And those people, or places, can come to life. I've only done some basic people, Uther, Grom Hellscream, Tyrande...**_

 **What was Ruby and Yang's reactions to it?**

 _ **They were surprised, to say the least. Qrow thought that I was doing a modified version of Schnee summoning glyphs. But they really couldn't just keep me stay out of Signal with that.**_

 **They were?**

 _ **Me and Ruby, remember?**_

 **Oh... Your relationship with Ruby... How DO others take it?**

 _ **Tai doesn't like it, Qrow only slightly better, Yang... She finds it weird, especially since she's straight, but she doesn't complain much.**_

 **Is there any real reason for them not liking it?**

 _ **Not in my opinion. The most we do is hold hands.**_

 **No pervy jokes?**

 _ **Yang has enough of them as is. Neither I, or Ruby, like them.**_

 **Is there anything else we should mention right now? Or should we get to the story?**

 _ **Only other thing I should mention now is that I've got most mage abilities. Blink, teleport, Pyroblast, Arcane Blast, Cone Of Cold, etc, except they are way overpowered. If there's anything else, we can talk about it later. Or next time.**_

 **Kay. That's it for the Author's Note. To Vale, we go!**

 _In Vale, there are many stores. There are very few open, especially at this time of night. But this one is special. This is a Dust Store. This store has three occupants: The Shopkeeper, and two customers. There were about to be several more of the latter. But unlike the first two, these ones wouldn't pay for services rendered._

Roman Torchwick, the infamous super thief, escorted by several of Junior's thugs, entered Dust Till Dawn, with a smile on his face.

For some reason, a phrase came to mind. Why, he wasn't sure. But he liked it. He should say it tonight. Some how.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Shop open this late?" He asked the innocent looking shopkeeper.

"Please, just take my Lien and leave." The shopkeeper begged, his voice shaking in terror.

Roman shushed him. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He turned toward the thugs. "Grab the Dust."

Two of the thugs placed large suitcases on the counter, and opened them, pulling out dust containers. They moved toward the dispensers on the wall, and began filling them.

Another thug brought out another suitcase, this one with specific shapes. "Dust crystals. Pure. Uncut." The shopkeeper nodded, and begun to place crystals in the suitcase without further instructions.

A fourth thug grabbed a dust container and moved toward the opposite wall from where his co-workers were draining Dust. He heard a noise. He turned and scowled. Two girls, one wearing combat boots, a miniskirt, and a red cape, and a second, wearing a black, red, and orange dress, and a blue cloak, flowing down to the bottom of her dress. Both appeared to be reading magazines.

The thug approached the two, drawing his sword. "All right, hands where I can see them." They didn't move. "What, you got a death wish or something?" he said, as he approached the pair. He tapped the two on the shoulders. They started and turned. Both were wearing headphones. The thug motioned to his ear. The two pulled them off.

"Yes?" asked the red-caped one.

"I said, hands where I can see them."

"Are you robbing us?" asked the one with the blue cloak.

"YES!" the thug said, exasperatedly.

"Ah..." Said the two. They grinned at each other.

The thug found himself kicked into the door jamb.

Roman looked at the newly unconscious thug, and motioned to another one, who ran to the two girls. He pointed his gun at them, and yelled "Freeze!"

This thug found kicked through the front window.

The thugs looked out the front window to discover the red-caped girl, unfolding a massive scythe.

The blue cloaked one appeared next to her with a flash of power. She carried a staff, grey, and overflowing with energies that made Roman's head feel dizzy, just looking at them.

The two looked at Roman smugly.

"Okay. Get them." he said to the thugs.

The remaining six thugs launched themselves at the pair.

The red-caped one used her scythe as a fixed point, driving the head into the ground, and kicking the first one in the head. She pulled it out of the ground, and pulled a trigger on it, propelling her to attack three others. The first fell at the butt of her scythe, the second at the back of its head, and the third, she dodged his attacks using her gun as a rocket, then knocking him into the air, and kicking him to Torchwick's feet.

The other two attacked the blue cloaked one. The first found himself frozen solid. The second's aura seemed to blow up.

"You were worth every cent, truly, you were." Roman said to the unconscious thugs. "Well, Sarge, Church, seems like you've beaten my hired thugs! Now what should we do about this?"

The blue-cloaked one, 'Church', spoke calmly, as though nothing had just happened. "Stand down, and let yourself be arrested. It'll be better for you."

The red one, Sarge, spoke in a perky voice. "Yeah! Give up and we'll go easy on you!"

Roman grinned. Time for that phrase he had thought of earlier.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You see, my soul is an appalling dump heap, overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled-up knots!" Roman suddenly brought up his cane. A blast came from the end, destroying the ground underneath Sarge and Church.

Sarge jumped, avoiding the majority of the blow.

Church vanished, then reappeared ten feet behind where she had previously been.

Roman had vanished.

Sarge looked around, and saw him climbing a fire escape to the roof of a nearby building. She ran after him.

Church approached the shopkeeper, slowly exiting his shop. "Do you need any help? Or can I go after him?"

The shopkeeper shook his head. Church vanished...

And reappeared next to Ruby.

"Persistent." Muttered Torchwick. A Bullhead appeared from behind the building, bright lights shining in the faces of Church and Sarge. They squinted, trying to see. Torchwick jumped into the Bullhead, turning and facing the two.

"End of the line, Gulchers!" He pulled a fire dust crystal from his coat pocket, and threw it at the two. They backed up, a look of confusion on Sarge's face, a look of surprise on Church's. Roman shot the crystal, causing it to explode. Roman laughed, before a look of shock took his face over. In front of the pair was a woman. She was blonde, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a purple cloak. She had a pair of glasses, and held a riding crop on her right hand. She had up a purple shield of energy between Roman, and herself.

She whipped her hand, sending bolts of purple energy into the Bullhead, causing it to rock.

Roman stumbled into the cockpit. "We got a Huntress!"

The pilot, a black-haired woman, wearing a red and gold dress, stood, signaling to Roman, that he was to pilot. She walked into the flight bay.

The Huntress sent a purple beam into the sky, creating a storm. It began to rain shards of ice, one nearly slaying Torchwick.

The mystery woman walked into sight of the woman, keeping her face in shadow. The Huntress's eyes narrowed.

The golden markings on the woman's dress lit up. She sent a bolt of fire at the Huntress, the shield thrown up being more than a match to deflect it. Spatters of it, however fell to the ground. The black-haired woman brought her hand up, causing the ground to explode. The Huntress jumped back, used her powers to grab the shards of rooftop that the explosion made, and turned them into a spear, sending it at the Huntress. The black-haired woman caused it to explode. The Huntress twisted her hands, turning the remnants into another spear.

Roman chose this moment to showcase his excellent piloting, deflecting the spear using the top of the Bullhead. The Huntress caused the spear to transform into three spears. Tired of this, the black haired woman sent out a wave of energy, blowing the spears into non-existence.

Sarge and Church began to shoot at the black-haired woman. She blocked Sarge's attacks with ease, but Church's ice-based attacks gave her pause. Could this be...?

She was hit by an ice spear. This was too much. She sent a blast at the three. The Huntress sent Sarge out of the way, then jumped out of the way. The Huntress's eyes widened in realization. She turned her head to Church. Church had encased herself in ice. It melted suddenly. The two eyed each other. They looked at the shrinking Bullhead. The Huntress turned toward Sarge. Her silver eyes were huge with adoration.

"You're a Huntress... Can I have your autograph?" Sarge asked the Huntress.

 **A/N: And that's the official first appearance of Roman, Glynda, and Cinder!**

 _ **I expected more, for some reason.**_

 **There would have been. But, due to life constraints, the next section will probably come out tomorrow, so don't worry.**

 _ **I enjoyed it.**_

 **So. Cinder thinks you're the Winter Maiden.**

 _ **Let her. When the time comes, I will destroy her. I've got the perfect story.**_

 **Ooh. Which one?**

 _ **The Tale Of The Lich King.**_

 **Excellent. So, the only moves you used I have to ask about is the Reverse-Blink, and the one thug exploding.**

 _ **Exactly as you said: Reverse-Blink, followed by Living Bomb.**_

 **Should have realized it. Why the Red VS Blue reference in this chapter? I haven't even watched that, and I don't think you like it.**

 _ **Church is part of Team Blue, Sarge is Team Red.**_

 **That came back to bite me.**

 ** _Next time: Ozpin VS The World._**

 **Of Warcraft.**

 _ **Well played.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bullhead VS Jaune

**A/N: Behold! A new chapter!**

 _ **Azeroth: So are we going to be updating daily? Or what?**_

 **Maybe. There are also real-life things we gotta watch for.**

 _ **Like jobs, and later, college.**_

 **That too.**

 _ **So, anyway, what are we doing this time?**_

 **Weren't we going to, at minimum, the whole Glynda is mean, Ozpin invites Ruby to Beacon?**

 _ **Right. So. Let's get on with it.**_

Azeroth sat in the chair, musing over the battle that played out in front of her. She, and Ruby, had been taken by 'Glynda Goodwitch' to the Vale Police Department. From there, the two of them were placed in separate interrogation rooms. Azeroth had a feeling that it would take a while to get what they wanted from Ruby. So, to keep from becoming bored, she had used her Semblance to create two miniature armies, and had set them against each other. On the tiny table in front of her, two armies clashed.

Azeroth had chosen to control Broxigar, an orc pulled through time and space, in the War Of The Ancients.

The perfect choice.

It was the final battle. Illidan, Malfurion, Tyrande, Rhonin, Krasus, and Broxigar, flew around the Well Of Eternity, on the backs of emerald dragons. Sargeras, the leader of the Burning Legion, the villains in this story, was attempting to enter through a massive portal created in the center of the Well.

Azeroth waved her hand. Broxigar bid farewell to his friends, and jumped through the portal. Azeroth could no longer see him, but knew that he faced the heart of the demon armies. She felt him slay countless foes, only to be attacked by Sargeras himself. Broxigar swung his wooden axe, and injured the Dark Titan. A small, unimpressive, blow to a normal person. Yet this was against a foe who had only once felt such an injury. Sargeras destroyed Broxigar.

Malfurion and Illidan focused their powers. The portal was closing!

The door to the interrogation room opened. The battle paused, all eyes turning to Glynda, who had just entered the room.

Glynda held incredible self-control. It was this, partly, that kept her from reacting to the sight before her. The girl was sitting at a small table, covered in beings, miniature enough for them to escape if they wished. She couldn't identify anything, beyond what appeared to be dragons perching on her head.

Glynda chose to believe that the forces aligned on the table were illusions. She slammed her scroll in the center of the table, directly on top of what appeared to be a massive, circular, lake. She heard a loud squish. Glynda looked down to see green and red goo flowing from underneath the scroll. She chose to ignore this and hit play.

Azeroth watched the clip of events, seeing her defeat the thugs, up until the point with Torchwick entered the Bullhead.

"I hope you realize, miss, that your actions will not be taken lightly..." Glynda began.

The white-haired girl cut her off. "If I'm truly in trouble, they would have sent a police officer in here. The fact remains that I aided in stopping a burglary which could have ended with the deaths of the shopkeeper, and countless others, were the Dust to explode.

Glynda growled. "Well. Seems like you understand the situation." said a new voice.

Ozpin entered the room, and sat in the chair across from Azeroth. He gently lifted the scroll from the table. The goo returned itself to where it had been before, multiple beings appearing.

"Interesting." Said Ozpin watching the armies reform. His eyes moved to Azeroth's. His breath caught for a moment. He thought he had seen... No. Impossible. This was not her. "I'm assuming you know Miss Ruby?"

"Something tells me you already know the answer, Mr. Ozpin."

"You know my name?"

"Mostly from Ruby. She's never stopped talking about Beacon, and how amazing it is. I'm guessing, since you are here, that you offered her a chance at going?"

"That I did." His eyes narrowed. "Who, exactly, are you? While I managed to pull records of you from Signal, the only thing to really note was your grades. And all of your grades that dealt with physical prowess, Semblance control, Aura, and the like, were redacted."

"Qrow's help."

"And why would he help you?"

Azeroth leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, the armies avoiding them. "Because he and I had a long talk, when we first met."

"About what, may I ask?"

"Many things... History, Aura, Semblances, Grimm, secrets, you..." Her eyes narrowed. "And Salem."

Multiple Glyphs appeared around Azeroth, summoned by Glynda. "How do you know that name?!" She demanded.

Azeroth calmly waved a hand. The Glyphs shattered. "I do not know. All I truly know is her name, and that she is somehow related to the Grimm."

Ozpin leaned forward. "Your powers. Are they your Semblance?"

"No." She motioned toward the armies. "This is my Semblance. The other abilities..." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Qrow told me nothing about you."

"I asked him not to."

"Why?"

"Because I do not trust those who keep secrets."

"What is your last name?"

"Branwen."

"Would you like to come to Beacon?"

"Yes. If only to make sure Ruby doesn't get herself hurt. Or you hurt her."

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!"

"Let... Go... Yang..."

Ruby pulled herself from Yang's hug with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so proud of you! You stopped that burglary all by yourself! What sister wouldn't be proud?"

Ruby massaged her sore stomach. "What about Azeroth?"

"You mean, your friend with benefits?" Yang asked.

"Yes her. Wait NO! WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Ruby cried.

"Yeah, I know that!" Yang pushed Ruby lightly. "Just making a joke!" Yang looked around. "Where is she, anyway?"

Ruby held up a small silver stone, with a blue swirl on it.

"Cheater." Yang laughed. "Just because she doesn't do well on these things, doesn't mean she shouldn't have come."

"Stop under-exaggerating, Yang. Last time she was on one, she wasn't able to eat right for nearly a month."

Yang laughed. "I remember that Qrow ran for it. We thought he was DEAD!"

"We should have taken his offer." Ruby murmured.

"That, we should have, dear sister." Yang suddenly pulled Ruby harshly.

A blonde-haired boy wearing armor ran past, and began puking in the trash can. The sisters looked at each other. Ruby's eyes widened.

"You got some on your shoe!"

"Gross!"

"Get away from me!"

 **A/N: We interrupt this program, to play the theme song!**

 ** _Hit it!_**

Cue theme song: _The Last Of The Real Ones_ , by Fall Out Boy.

Azeroth stands in a black space. The image begins flickering. Other's began appearing next to her. The Titans.

The flickering stops. Azeroth stands with her back to a cliff. She falls off.

The image changes. Beacon: Roman stands next to Cinder and Salem. An army of Grimm rushes to the tower. Cinder looks away.

Suddenly, it is no longer Beacon. It is Karabor, the Black Temple. The gates open. An army of Warcraft villains appears. Arthas, Deathwing, Garrosh, etc. and so do many of their servants.

Dalaran appears along with Icecrown Citadel, The Tomb Of Sargeras, The Gate Of The Firelands, and many other notable raids. Argus appears in the sky.

C'thun appears. It sends a blast of energy at the Grimm. The two armies charge.

End Theme Song.

 **Love it!**

 _ **Go us!**_

 **Back to the story!**

 _ **One thing. Can we just refer to people by their names, instead of just describing them?**_

 **Maybe.**

The ship docks. Jaune runs out, to puke in the trash can. Yang and Ruby walk to the end of the platform, and stare at the view of Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Says Yang.

Ruby begins to breathe heavily. "Ooh! Ooh! Look! That kids got a collapsible staff! And that girl has a fire sword!"

Yang pulls Ruby from her trance. "Easy there, little sister! They're just weapons!"

"Just weapons?" Ruby gasps "They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us! So cool..."

"Aren't you happy with your own?"

"Ruby, in the space of a heartbeat, pulls out and unfolds Crescent Rose. "Of course I am! Just... Seeing new ones is like meeting new people! Yet better!"

"Speaking of seeing people, shouldn't you summon Azeroth?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "You're right!" She throws the silver stone at the ground. It dissolves into it.

Yang and Ruby look at the spot. "How long?" asks Yang.

"About 5 minutes."

"Well my friends are here, so, bye!"

Yang speed vanishes, spinning Ruby around.

"Wait! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where ARE our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby collapses into a pile of luggage.

"What are you doing?!" Asks a high-pitched voice.

Ruby looks up. There is a girl there, white-haired and tall.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girls asks, grabbing a suitcase and pulling it open. She pulls out a vial of Dust. "This is Dust, mined and purified, from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uh..."

"What are you brain-dead? Dust!" She began shaking one of the vials. It began to leak. "Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby began to sniff.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is anything of this sinking in?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Ruby sneezed, causing a minor explosion.

The vial of dust rolled to the feet of a black-haired woman. This was Blake Belladonna.

Blake picked up the vial, and looked toward the smoke cloud.

Weiss was outraged. "Unbelievable! This was exactly the thing I was talking about!"

All of a sudden, another white-haired girl appeared next to Ruby, who was now unconscious.

"Who are you?" Weiss demanded of the new girl.

"Azeroth Branwen." She motioned to Ruby. "And this one's girlfriend."

Weiss was disgusted. To say Weiss was old-fashioned was an exaggeration. First a complete dolt, now a pair of lesbians.

" _How dare you come here, queer girl!"_ Weiss snarled at Azeroth.

Azeroth, to her eternal credit, didn't flinch in the slightest. "How about you leave, Miss Schnee? You are obviously closed-minded and have already made Ruby highly uncomfortable, and the type of girl who should never leave their towers for fear of learning how cruel this world truly is!"

Weiss said nothing, glaring at Azeroth. Weiss spun on her heels, and walked away.

"Impressive." said Blake, coming up to Azeroth, with a surprised look on her face. "You knew who it was, yet still said... _that?_ "

Azeroth looked at Blake. "Yes, I did. By the way, your ears," Azeroth tapped the top of her head, "are twitching."

"My name is Blake. See you around." said Blake as she walked away, looking back. _Curiouser and curiouser,_ thought Blake.

Azeroth looked at Ruby's body, and sighed. She, while having incredible magic, had little physical strength without using her Semblance.

"Need help with her?" asked a male voice. Azeroth turned, curious.

"My name's Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Why are you offering to help?"

Jaune looked sheepish. "I accidentally puked on her sisters shoes. Motion sickness."

Azeroth smiled brightly. "Looks like we have something in common."

"So, you can teleport to any of these port-points, which are created by someone throwing a port-stone at the ground. And they're permanent?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, fortunately." Azeroth replied. "I can also open portals to these locations, so I can bring a group through."

"And NO motion sickness?"

"None at all." Azeroth assured him.

"And it isn't your Semblance?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

Ruby began to groan.

"Well, look who's back from the dead." commented Jaune, helping her to stand.

"Why is my nose burning?" moaned Ruby.

"You sneezed fire Dust." said Azeroth.

"That would do it." Groaned Ruby. She saw Jaune. "Aren't you the guy who puked on the ship?"

"Yes." Said Azeroth.

"How would you know?" asked Ruby. "You haven't taken a Bullhead since the Pukepocolypse!"

Jaune snickered. "What was that."

The two turned to him, looks of horror on their faces.

"The pain..." murmured Azeroth, despondently.

"THE PUKE! IT WAS EVERYWHERE!" Screamed Ruby, afraid.

Jaune decided it was best to not ask again.

"So," he asked, changing the subject, "What kinds of weapons do you guys use?"

The way the two perked at the question signified to Jaune that he had just touched on their favorite subject.

 **A/N: And that's how it goes. I wouldn't have thought motion sickness though.**

 _ **I don't talk about it.**_

 **Next time: Weiss VS The Laws Of Physics!  
**

 _ **This one might not be until Monday, cause we have things to do tomorrow.**_

 **Let's hope we can avoid seeing the new My Little Nightgaunts movie.  
**

 _ **There's a movie?!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby VS Teams

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the day.**

 _ **Azeroth: The day where I show off my Semblance.**_

 **Maybe... But I was specifically referring to me adding new OCs.**

 _ **That wasn't in the contract!**_

 **It is. Go read section 12, paragraph 3.**

 _ **'Nyarlathotep has the full right to add characters, or change the story, however he sees fit.' Gosh, dang it. Didn't see that part.**_

 **Oops.**

 _ **So, will you tell me who the OCs are?**_

 **Sure. I thought about adding you to team RWBY, making it RWBAY, but I decided that would be kind of weird.**

 _ **Okay...**_

 **So, I decided to make you a team. Team ASAL (ASsAuLt).**

 _ **Okay, but what are their names?**_

 **Sargeras, Argus, and Locus Walker.**

 _ **Okay, than... SARGERAS ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**_

 **Nope. Don't worry, he's got a Chaotic Good Alignment.**

 _ **...What about the others?**_

 **Argus is True Neutral. You are Lawful Good. Locus is Chaotic Neutral.**

 _ **Interesting...**_

Ruby, Yang, and Azeroth stood together in the auditorium, waiting for Ozpin to begin his speech. Ruby was in the middle of telling Yang, in a stumbling way, what had happened with Weiss Schnee.

Azeroth's keen hearing caught a familiar voice...

"Let go of me! I'm not apologizing to _them!_ "

"Yes, you are, sister."

Azeroth turned to see Weiss being pulled toward them, by a tall, orange-haired, boy, wearing black armor. Across his back, was a massive emerald sword.

The boy reached them. Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. "Oh, hell, its HER!"

Yang looked at the two newcomers. "You didn't mention Bleach-Hair over here."

"That is because he was not there." Said Azeroth smoothly. She turned to the orange-haired one. "Getting back to subject, who are you?"

The boy cleared his throat. "My name is Sargeras Schnee. It is a pleasure to meet the three of you." His orange eyes turned to Weiss. "Now, its your turn."

Weiss pulled her hand out of Sargeras' grip. "Like I need an introduction! Especially to those two!" Weiss stared disgustedly at Azeroth.

Sargeras looked at Azeroth. "I believe I understand what happened. I apologize for anything that my sister may have said or done to you, or Miss Ruby."

"Your apology is appreciated." said Azeroth smoothly. Ruby got down from Yang's arms, muttering something about how she accepted Sargeras' apology, but didn't blame Weiss.

"So." said Sargeras. "Do you know when Ozpin is to give his speech?"

Blake stayed in her corner of the auditorium, watching the debacle. The fact that Weiss Schnee was here was not good. The fact that her brother, said to be the other heir of the SDC, was also here was bad. The White Fang would find out. And if Adam came...

"You look distracted." Said a new, exotic, voice.

Blake jumped, startled. She had felt no presence approaching her. She turned toward the voice. Her eyes widened in surprise.

It was a boy. He wore a simple combination of jacket, t-shirt, pants, and well-worn shoes. He carried no weapon, beyond two bracelets on his wrists. But what made Blake's eyes widen was the fact that he was covered in bandages. She couldn't even see his hair. Disturbingly, black mist seemed to flow from the edges of his bandages.

"Who might you be?" Blake asked, trying to calm herself.

"My name is Locus Walker. I prefer to be called Locus. Who are you?"

"My name is Blake. Can I ask..."

"About the bandages? Part of my Semblance."

"What Semblance would require that?"

"This one."

Blake felt slightly better. "So you're a new student as well?"

"I suppose so." said Locus, tilting his head slightly.

"Where do you come from?" asked Blake, hesitantly.

"A place far away from here." sighed Locus. "Much like you are from Menagerie."

Blake's eyes widened. "How...?"

"Did I know what you were?" Finished Locus. "Simple, really. Your pose, your very words themselves, gave me the idea of a cat."

"Oh..." said Blake.

"Don't worry. I have no issue with you." said Locus, walking away.

 _That... Was weird... And very bad..._ thought Blake.

 _'Why am I here?'_ thought Argus Fall, despondently, as he waited for Ozpin to give his speech.

His sister, curse her, had told him that ' _This will be good for you. You will be able to meet new people. Plus, you could give us an advantage.'_

Argus despised Salem. He would end her, if she wasn't nearly always surrounded by her underlings. But it wasn't time to imagine ending Salem. Ozpin was approaching the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief.

You've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.

You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

It is up to you to take the first step."

After Ozpin was done, everyone got ready for bed.

Azeroth, Ruby, and Yang set up their sleeping bags near each other. Azeroth became entranced in her drawing, while Ruby wrote to her other friends at Signal.

Azeroth barely listened as her two friends traded comments about boys, letters, and the Schnee two, entranced as she was.

"What'cha drawing, Zer?" asked Yang, throwing herself on Azeroth's back.

"Jaina." said Azeroth, finishing the pink highlight in Jaina's hair.

"I thought she was blonde..." said Yang, curiosity getting the better of her.

"This is the Frost Lich version."

"Ah..." said Yang. She looked at the drawing closely, then chuckled. "You should write manga for a living."

"Don't tempt me." smiled Azeroth.

The next morning came with a bang.

Or rather, a Yang.

"Rise and shine! Today is the day!" yelled Yang, waking up first, as per the norm.

A pillow, traveling at the speed of sound, hit Yang in the face.

After showering, and eating, the group headed toward the Locker Room.

Azeroth grabbed Arkham's Asylum.

Sargeras grabbed his sword, Gorshalach.

Argus grabbed his Scythe Of The Unmaker.

And Locus-Walker grabbed his bracelets.

And so began Initiation.

The twelve of them stood on platforms, each emblazoned with an odd symbol. Azeroth studied hers.

"Aperture Science? Never heard of them."

"Not surprising." said Ozpin. "They are a rather secretive organization. They are obsessed with movement, and are of a belief that one day we can travel to other planets."

"Even with the fact that Dust doesn't work outside the atmosphere?" asked Azeroth.

"Even with that. They apparently are set on creating an entirely new energy source."

" _Might be a good idea."_ thought Azeroth to herself.

"It is time to begin." said Ozpin. He cleared his throats, signaling to the students that it was time to get in position.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda spoke up. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates."

"Today."

Ruby looked at Azeroth hopefully.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Said Ozpin. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world shattered. "WHAT?!"

"After you've partnered up," continued Ozpin, "make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Azeroth waited for him to be done.

She was excited.

Azeroth was the first to be launched. She grinned.

"And so it begins."

She Blinked out of her fall, ending up several meters away. She heard the yells, and screams, of her year-mates as they flew above her. She Blinked again, and again, skipping huge sections of the forest.

A ball of flame fell to earth, directly in front of her. She paused, guessing who it was. Her suspicion was confirmed when a familiar face came out of the crater.

"So," Said Azeroth, "shall we find these relics, partner?"

"Certainly, partner." Said Sargeras.

Locus Walker landed easily. The fact that this itself was a test was amusing. Locus decided to make it one of the tests for his students.

Locus moved through the brush. He felt the prescence of Grimm. He felt amusement. They were blind to him.

Locus moved toward the Grimm. They did not feel him. His bracelets transformed into claws. He stepped into the clearing where the Grimm were. They could not see him. They sniffed the ground. Locus sliced the head of the first Beowulf in twain. The remainders looked up, but they couldn't see him. Locus laughed. Before he could do anything else, a boy wearing golden armor appeared, and killed them. Locus faced the newcomer.

"My name is Locus-Walker. Who are you?"

"Argus Fall."

 **Okay, that's it for today. Sorry, but I'm done.**

 _ **I don't like this scene. It takes too long.**_

 **Agreed. I'd skip it if I could, but I need to show Semblances and Weapons.**

 _ **So Sargeras has Gorschalach. Does it split in two?**_

 **Yep.**

 _ **Love the Scythe Of The Unmaker. Argus is the biggest surprise, being related to Cinder, right?**_

 **Actually no. Locus has the biggest reveal. His bracelets are called the Void-Slicers. His Semblance is Void.  
**

 _ **And what does that mean?**_

 **The Grimm are a creation of Void, exercised by Salem. And, as such, they cannot sense anything which is pure Void, like Locus.  
**

 _ **Ah. That is interesting.**_

 **Next time: The First Battles Of Team ASAL! BTW Locus knows how Azeroth, Sargeras, and Argus have Avatars here.  
**

 _ **Wait... WHAT?!**_

 **Spoilers...**


	5. Chapter 5: Deathwing VS Grimm

_**A/N: Azeroth: Hello. Yes, Nyarlothotep isn't back yet.**_

 _ **And I still have no control over the stories.**_

 _ **And so, the fifth chapter of this particular story.**_

 _ **...**_

Azeroth and Sargeras made their way through the massive forest.

It was at this point that Azeroth's amazing sense of direction kicked in, and they quickly found the ruins.

Sargeras picked the Black Pawn.

Argus and Locus fell from the sky.

Locus demanded a promise from Argus never to use explosions to transport their team.

It was about this time that everyone else showed up.

And _of course_ they were being chased by an army.

...

The twelve teens stood side by side, each prepared for battle.

"Hey, Zer..."

Azeroth turned to Ruby. "Yes?"

Ruby looked nervous. "Could you, um, maybe, useyourSemblancetosaveus?!"

Azeroth considered it.

"Certainly."

Azeroth turned back to the Grimm army. She grinned evilly.

Weiss scoffed. "Her Semblance is powerful enough to save us? No, we will be saved by our own merits!"

Azeroth's eyes began to glow.

Black smoke, tinged with flames, began to flow around Azeroth.

...

"Cataclysm."

The earth began to shake.

The eyes of everyone that wasn't Azeroth widened.

"A simple word. It, normally, is a large scale and highly violent event in the natural world."

The tower behind the lot of them crumbled into the abyss.

The Grimm kept trying to reach the twelve teenagers.

But even the ones in the sky seemed to be having trouble.

"But the one I speak of, was definitely not natural."

The ground began to break.

Lava began to spew forth.

"For this one was made."

Many Grimm were dissolved in the lava.

"By an ancient evil that tried to destroy the world."

A roar echoed through the sky.

"An evil known, as Deathwing."

A shadow fell over the twelve.

The majority turned to the cliff.

Jaune screamed.

For, its claws gripping the tops of the cliff, completely out of place, was a Dragon.

A dragon big enough that its wingspan blocked off the horizon.

The dragon seemed to be made of steel plates.

It's lower jaw was a solid lump of iron.

Fire seemed to spurt out of the seams of the steel plates.

"After the Cataclysm, Deathwing made his move."

The dragon spread his wings, and began to flap.

The wind from its flaps knocked the Nevermores to the ground.

"He came out of his hiding spot. And burned all he could find."

Deathwing breathed fire, a fire that burnt the Grimm into nothing.

Then he vanished.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Argus, Locus, and Sargeras turned to Azeroth. She grinned.

"Impressive, no?"

...

 _ **A/N: Azeroth: Now that is awesome!**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter.**_


	6. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
